Land Of Wonder
by Nullius
Summary: After Dudley Pleas and begs his parents to go to america for his birthday,And no one can take Harry so he came with.But when an Robotic fox bit a chunk of Dudley's already small brain.Harry is locked in the woman's bathroom by Petunia because he"Used his freakishness"...But not for long until Freddy finds him sobbing.A masked figure gave Harry his first gift.A new life
1. It Begins

"H-h-hey all y-o-o-oou pirate fans c-c-comes to the kids cove for a swashpuckling adventure"Exclamied what looked like a robotic spider with 2 heads,one being that of a fox'"Harry looked at it with pity he bet it must be horrid being torn apart and no one caring it was hard to imagine being ripped to shreds and than no one caring he imagined how he would fat cousin waddled over and pointed an fat finger at the fox hanging from the celing"move you stupid bag of bolts!" his cousin demanded there was a loud growl before a metalic squeek as the metalic jaw ripped though his cousins pizzareia was stunned many people screamed and his cousin started stupid wails and fake tears,fat wet tears splashed down his piglike paramedics arrived and started quistioning his uncle,While his aunt advanced upon him he was frozen."You"she growled"You used your freakishness and hurt my dudleykins,You"She pointed a long finger at him"You hurt him and you'll regret it."His aunt marched down the hall and got a screwdriver from the back and went into the womans restroom she told him to follow,he unscrewed the lock and screwed it back on backwards,so it locked from locked the door and barley whispered"Goodbye freak"Before she stomped off


	2. Chapter 2

Land Of Wonder

**A/N:Hi guys are you ready for a real update?I hope so because its definitely in need of without more hesitation here it is:**

Freddy looked at the small endoskeleton curled up in a ball on the ground tell the truth he didn't know they were able to picked up the small endo,He saw it's large green eyes widen in shock as he was slowly carried to the scanned the room,the only suits left were that of rejected the Hippo,Sparky the dog,Cathy the were finished,until he saw a suit, underneath the table was a shiny,scarlet gold and green bird.A phoenix he realized a little dented on its shoulder but otherwise unscathed .The endo was unconscious probably in sleep mode or whatever the engineers called it when they were shut down for a few picked up the small endo and put it inside the suit then placed on the he thoughet as he looked at the filled bonnie chica and freddy endo will wake .Maybe

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE

Marrionette pov

He heard a soul,a sad soul neglected,angrey a leechlike soul latching on to it whoever's soul this one's was he would destroy the leech and reward the victim

**A/N good ?Bad?r&amp;r and I would love this to be betaread so tell me if you mistakes **


	3. A gift For me!

Land Of Wonder

**Land of wonder**

**A gift?For me?!**

**Harry POV **

**He was in some kind of void of color.A white wasteland he was just floating around,Was this death?.it seemed like hours passed until he saw color a slender figure mostly black except for a grinning mask with purple streaks coming down from 2 pools of black with 2 small white pinpricks for irises. Rather frightening actually. It came closer until it touched what seemed to be his heart and pulled out a thin green strand of something that looks like liquefied spider webs,he should know he had seen more spider webs than he'd care to mention. He green thing darkened to an inky black and it seemed to hiss as it was drawn out,until finally the figure brought out what looked to be a jar filled with molten figure lead it into the jar until he suddenly slammed the lid on top of sounded like a throaty growl emanated from the the figure summoned what seemed to be a the jar inside and lit the slapped its hands together and said"Well that's over with"it's grin seemed to widen as a high pitched laugh came from its waved its hand and a white box with a shiny red ribbon."Take it."Harry picked up the box and opened it up to find a colorful mask of a 's feathers looked like small flames colored green,gold and red."put it on"He said**

**Harry did and then it went dark**

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK** **LINE BREAK**

**Marrionette POV **

**I smiled as I picked up the small masked endo and put the rest of its suit have a brand new friend…**

**A/N I still need a beta reader**


	4. Chapter 4 preveiw

Land of wonder

_I am the one that hides under your bed teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing __**RED**_

As the Marionette was leaving he didn't notice a blue ball of crackling energy floating far above the child's soul.

Freddy watchid in happiness as the new animatronics eyes fluttered open revealing large emrald saw blood and mucas coming from the eye hole freddy frowned,an expression he was still getting used to."Chica!'Freddy called'What do you want Freddy?'

"I need cleaning supplies." "What do you need cleaning supplies for?"Chica asked "T-t-o clean our new f-f-f-friend"Freddy replied "This better not be another secret water balloon fight"

Harry finally said something "h-e-e-l**ooo_"** a loud shattering was heard as Harry's voice box broke "What'sd are the ruddy noise for,a pirate needs t'is sleep"

**A/N Cliffie BwuHaHa **


End file.
